It Started With a Kiss
by HikariKudou24
Summary: Takes place during Aliea Academy Arc.! HirotoxOC GouenjixOC
1. Chapter 1

It Started With A Kiss

Chapter One

-Nine Years Ago (when they were four)-

"Mommy! Daddy! Where are we going?" Hikari asked.

"Yea...we've been driving for more then half an hour!" Kazemaru said.

"We're here!" Hikari's mom said.

They stopped in front of a house. There was a sign that said "Sun Garden".

"Sun Garden!" Hikari and Kazemaru said as they rushed out of the car.

"We'll pick you two up at seven ok?" Hikari's dad said.

"Ok!" they both said as they rushed through the gates. Hikari's parents drove away...They saw all the kids playing and laughing except one familiar boy who was sitting on the swings, looking lonely.

"Hiroto!" they exclaimed as they ran up to him. Hiroto's face lightened up.

"Hikari-san! Ichirouta-san!" he said and got off the swings.

"What did I say? Call me Kazemaru!" Kazemaru said.

"Ichirouta is your name! So I'm calling you Ichirouta!" Hiroto said.

"And I'm calling you Ichi-chan!" Hikari added.

"Kazemaru! Just call me Kazemaru!" Kazemaru said.

"Can I call you Kazi-chan?" Hikari asked.

"Fine...anything but Ichirouta!" Kazemaru said.

"Ok! Kazi-chan it is!" Hikari said.

They all started playing, talking, and laughing. Nothing was stopping them until it was 6:30.

"Aww...you guys have to go home soon...I wanna play with you guys more!" Hiroto said.

"But daddy said seven..." Hikari groaned. Hiroto took three lollipops out of his pocket.

"What are you doing Hiroto?" Kazemaru said.

"Pick one!" he said.

"I take orange!" Kazemaru said, taking a lollipop.

"I'll take cherry!" Hikari said.

"I'll have grape then!" Hiroto replied. They all started eating their lollipops happily.

"You know? I never tasted grape before" Hikari said.

"I never tasted cherry...wanna trade?" Hiroto asked.

"Sure!" Hikari said and they switched. After a few moments, Kazemaru was snickering.

"What's so funny Kazi-chan?" Hikari asked.

"You guys kissed!" Kazemaru said.

"No we didn't!" Hiroto said.

"Yes you did! You tasted each other's lollipops! It's indirect!" Kazemaru said.

"Whatever Kazi-chan! It wasn't a kiss!" Hikari said. Then a car stopped by the gates.

"There's Uncle Yusaku and Aunt Yukiko" Kazemaru said.

"Promise you'll come tomorrow!" Hiroto said.

"Ok!" Kazemaru and Hikari said together as they got into the car.

**Chapter One is done! Please comment! Sorry if it sucked! It'll get better in the future chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hikari was walking throgh the streets of Kyoto when she soptted a familiar person.

"Hiro-kun!" she said. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"A-Airi...let go of me" Hiroto said.

"Fine..." she said and let go of him. She pulled out two lollipops.

"Our favorites!" she said.

"Sweet!" Hiroto replied, taking one. They both started eating their lollipops.

"You know we got our first kiss from this" Hiroto said.

"It wasn't a kiss, we were just tasting lollipop flavors" Hikari said.

"Still denying it?" Hiroto asked.

"I'm not denying anything, I was telling the truth" Hikari said, "So what do you wanna do? Play soccer? Skateboard?".

"Sorry Airi, I have to do some business with my dad" Hiroto replied.

"You are always busy! You never hang out with me anymore!" Hikari exclaimed.

"I'll call you when I have time" Hiroto said and kissed her forehead.

"What a cute couple!" said all the teenagers nearby.

"Now that was our second kiss" Hiroto said and started running away from her.

"It wasn't a kiss!" Hikari exclaimed.

Hiroto stopped and turned around, "You're denying again!".

"I'm not denying anything!" Hikari said. She saw him leave...

"It wasn't a kiss..." she said.

Later on, Hikari was on the phone talking to her cousin Kazemaru. He moved to Tokyo a few years ago.

"Aliea Academy?" Hikari said.

"Yea! Their team Gemini Storm destoyed my school!" he said.

"But that's impossible...aliens? Kazi, you must be dreaming!" she said.

"I'm not dreaming! It's real!" he replied.

"Sorry Kazi, I'm not believing you" Hikari said.

"Look at the pictures I sent you in the e-mail! Look at it!" he added.

"Ok...fine" she said and opened up her laptop. She looked at the pictures Kazemaru sent her.

"Oh...my...god" she said.

"See! I told you!" Kazemaru said.

-With Hiroto-

"You destroyed their school?" he said.

"Yea! It was easy!" Reize said.

"Destroying their school was off-topic!" he said, "I'm going outside".

"What? You're going to see you girlfriend?" Reize asked.

"She's the enemy's cousin, I'm just using her to get to him" Hiroto replied.

"That's not what you said last time" Reize said.

"Whatever...I changed" Hiroto said.

"Yea, Yea whatever!" Reize replied as Hiroto walked outside.

"Airi won't forgive me but I have to do this for father" Hiroto thought.

**Chapter Two is done! Hope you like it!**


End file.
